After a Pouring Rain
by Naru-L
Summary: Você não está sozinho, Ayumu. Mesmo se eu partir, sempre que chover é sinal de que nossa mãe está olhando por você. Presente de amigo secreto para Leilouca!


**N.A.**** – **_**Finalmente consegui terminar.**_

_**Presente de amigo secreto do fórum Mundo dos Fics.**_

_**Leilouca, espero do fundo do coração que você goste. Não existem muitas pessoas que me fariam mudar de idéia quando escrevo angst, mas por você... Eu fiz isso! XP**_

_**Não era minha intenção inicial, mas esse fic ficou um tantinho grande, Talvez para compensar da outra vez que não consegui terminar o fic para você. XD**_

_**Feliz Natal, Duende Verde! **_

* * *

_**Preciso agradecer: **_

_**1 - Minhas vítimas habituais por me aguentarem reclamando dos bloqueios constantes nas últimas semanas!**_

_**2 - Lally por me ajudar com o título. Já falei que te amo esse ano? XD **_

_**3 - E, por último, mas não menos importante! Obrigada Demo por revisar o capítulo pra mim! ;D**_

* * *

**After a pouring rain**

_Eu desejei que tudo fosse simples na vida._

_Bem, não necessariamente simples, apenas fácil de solucionar. Como um desses quebra-cabeças que você passa meses para montar e tem aquela satisfação especial com completá-lo._

_Não me importaria se fosse um enigma dificílimo de encontrar a resposta. Tudo o que me importava era chegar ao final._

_Eu queria aquela satisfação de ter algo completo nas mãos._

_Infelizmente não consegui, e da única vez que tive a última peça, ou pista, nas mãos... Senti medo do final e fugi._

_No final, talvez eu seja apenas um grande covarde._

**oOoOoOo**

Ayumu Narumi parou pouco antes que o pé direito tocasse a calçada molhada. Franziu o cenho, realmente vendo a condição do tempo pela primeira vez naquela tarde.

'_Chovendo. De novo.'_

Algumas pessoas passaram por ele, e ele só os reconheceu quando os ouviu chamarem seu nome. Pousou o pé no chão e acenou distraidamente em resposta, ignorando as perguntas e voltou sua atenção para o céu nublado.

Seus colegas não costumavam lhe dar muita atenção, provavelmente imaginavam que não soubesse inglês o bastante para manter uma conversa. Não era o caso. Simplesmente tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar do que conversas frívolas de jovens.

Riu de si mesmo pelo pensamento. Até parecia que havia uma grande diferença de idade entre ele e os 'jovens frívolos'. A verdade era que até pouco tempo não pensaria desse modo. Ele mesmo se comportaria da mesma forma despreocupada, pensando apenas em aproveitar a vida.

Esse momento deixara de existir antes que deixasse o Japão. Fizera questão de escolher uma nova moradia bem longe de qualquer pessoa que pudesse lembrar de quando fora apenas 'mais um jovem típico'.

'_Culpa dessa maldita cidade cinzenta.'_

Odiava Londres. Tão suja e úmida. Chuvas constantes que traziam lembranças que há muito tempo havia esquecido.

Suspirou, finalmente saindo da proteção do toldo, e se misturando as pessoas que caminhavam apressadas pela calçada. Tentando ignorar o frio que penetrava seu casaco úmido pelas gotas da garoa fina, mas constante.

Arrumou a alça da bolsa no ombro e aproveitou para fechar mais o casaco, tentando inutilmente manter-se aquecido. As longas mechas escuras, agora molhadas, se colavam a sua testa, forçando-o a afastá-las constantemente apenas para poder enxergar aquilo que estava a sua frente.

Caminhou o mais rápido que pode por alguns metros até perceber que a chuva aumentava de intensidade. Por mais que desejasse voltar ao conforto do pequeno apartamento, não conseguiria percorrer a distância que faltava sem ficar mais molhado. Não podia se permitir ficar doente.

Parou no meio da rua, murmurando um pedido de desculpas para a garota que caminhava às suas costas. Virou-se e correu para o café mais próximo, buscando abrigo da chuva. Parou embaixo do toldo, passando as mãos nos ombros, tentando livrar-se da umidade. Balançou a cabeça em seguida, livrando-se de um pouco das gotas de chuvas que encharcavam seus cabelos. Passou as mãos pelas mechas, afastando-as da frente dos olhos novamente antes de entrar no estabelecimento.

Forçou um sorriso amistoso na direção da garota uniformizada que o saldou na entrada e a seguiu até uma das poucas mesas livres. Pensou em protestar pela localização, mas antes que conseguisse a garota desapareceu. Suspirou, retirando o casaco e deixando-o cair em uma das cadeiras antes de sentar-se na outra.

Passou os próximos minutos evitando olhar para a grande vidraça ao seu lado. A garçonete novamente apareceu e desapareceu logo após anotar seu pedido. O burburinho das pessoas conversando o distraiu, quase fazendo-o esquecer o clima no exterior, e por essa razão assustou-se quando uma lufada de vento levou as grossas gotas de chuva contra o vidro.

'_**Você não está sozinho, Ayumu. Mesmo se eu partir, sempre que chover é sinal de que nossa mãe está olhando por você.'**_

Ayumu fechou os olhos com som da voz do irmão soando em seus ouvidos. Baixou a cabeça e sentiu a franja úmida colar-se em sua testa.

- Realmente odeio essa cidade!

O som da xícara batendo levemente contra o pires chamou sua atenção, e ele reabriu os olhos para encontrar a garçonete o encarando curiosa. Fez um pequeno aceno e estendeu as mãos para a xícara, agradecendo o calor do líquido por aquecer seus dedos frios.

Voltou os olhos para o vidro pela primeira vez, observando a chuva caindo. Milhares de pequeninas gotas sendo levadas pelo vento que davam a impressão de nuvem, embaçando a vista do exterior do café. Ocasionalmente colidiam contra a superfície translúcida, escorrendo e formando desenhos sem forma definida.

Não se lembrava mais por quanto tempo evitara realmente ver esse pequeno espetáculo da natureza. As palavras do irmão sempre o assombravam, trazendo-lhe a sensação de estar sendo observado pela mãe.

Sabia que a visão de Kiyotaka da mãe sempre fora muito diferente da sua. Para o irmão mais velho a mulher era um poço de bondade, consideração e apoio, mas para ele a mulher nunca passou de uma estranha distante e por vezes cruel demais para que pudesse suportar.

Seus olhos perderam o foco, e as formas embaçadas que via através da chuva não eram mais as de Londres, e sim de sua cidade natal. Olhava para os próprios pés, a grama molhada e chuva que continuava a cair. Sentia o peso da mão do irmão sobre seu ombro direito, mantendo-o perto de seu corpo para que não saísse da proteção do guarda-chuva. Pessoas vestidas de preto a sua volta, e a sepultura muito próxima.

O vento constante, soprando as gotas de chuva era constante, e mais de uma vez sentiu a umidade contra seu rosto, pequeninas e grossas gotas deslizaram por suas bochechas, misturando-se a outras quentes que deixavam seus olhos infantis.

O dia do funeral de sua mãe.

_**- Não se preocupe, Ayumu. Você nunca vai ficar sozinho.**_

O garotinho estremeceu, erguendo os grandes olhos castanhos para o irmão mais velho.

_**- Ela não vai mais voltar?**_

_**- Não.**_

Mais lágrimas deixaram seus olhos, misturando-se as gotas da chuva, e nublando sua visão ao ponto de mal conseguir distinguir o rosto do irmão.

_**- Você vai embora também?**_

_**- Algum dia.**_ – Kiyotaka dissera, antes de ajoelhar-se a sua frente.– _**Mas você não ficará sozinho**_. - A mão apertou seu ombro antes de tocar o rosto infantil. -_**Está vendo essas gotas?**_

O garotinho concordou com um aceno.

- _**Mamãe está chorando por você. Sempre que se sentir triste e sozinho vai chover. É a maneira dela de mostrar que está olhando por você, que compartilha seu sofrimento.**_

As palavras do irmão o consolaram por algum tempo. Chovera todos os dias na semana que seguiu a morte de sua mãe, e isso lhe trouxe algum conforto. Em sua mente infantil a morte da mãe se tornara algo bom: A mulher tão fria e distante em vida se mostrava preocupada na morte. Compartilhando sua dor e chorando com ele.

Ayumu estremeceu, balançando a cabeça. Piscou algumas vezes e a paisagem londrina voltou a aparecer diante de seus olhos. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos novamente, e sorveu um grande gole do café.

Não gostava de pensar sobre aquela época. Odiava as lembranças que a chuva trazia, a sensação de vazio quando finalmente percebera que tolamente acreditara em uma mentira. _'Fui mesmo uma criança idiota.'_

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

Ayumu ergueu a cabeça, fitando a garçonete em silêncio por longos minutos. Normalmente não gostava de pessoas se aproximando e fazendo perguntas óbvias, mas naquele momento, a interrupção da garota era quase um alívio.

Algo para distraí-lo daquelas desagradáveis lembranças. Demorou mais do que o habitual para conseguir proferir o pedido em inglês. Quando a garota finalmente se afastou, ele baixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Gostaria de poder sair dali correndo, esconder-se no pequeno apartamento e cobrir a cabeça para abafar o som irritante da chuva constante.

'_Por que não pára de chover?'_

Há muito tempo deixara de acreditar que a mãe se preocupava com ele do lugar onde estava. Ela mal notava sua existência em vida, mesmo que se esforçasse para ser tão bom quanto o irmão, por que seria diferente morta?

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se lembrar de sequer uma vez em que a mãe lhe dirigira olhares carinhosos ou de aprovação. Não importava se ele tirava boas notas, ou mostrava habilidades quase tão boas quanto ao do irmão mais velho. O que para sua idade fora um feito e tanto.

Ele simplesmente não existia para a mãe. Principalmente se Kiyotaka estivesse por perto.

Ayumu sentou-se direito na cadeira, dando um pequeno sorriso constrangido para a garota. Esperou que ela depositasse o prato na mesa, e preenchesse a xícara vazia com o líquido fumegante em silêncio. Ignorou o que quer que ela tenha lhe dito antes de se afastar, os olhos fixos na refeição, e mesmo que o estômago começasse a protestar, não sentia desejo de comer.

Outra sensação conhecida.

Balançou a cabeça novamente e afastou as mechas quase secas da frente dos olhos mais uma vez antes de voltar a observar o exterior da loja. Como odiava se sentir assim: Fraco, exposto, impotente.

O som de risos e conversa chamou sua atenção para a mesa a sua direita. Dois rapazes, cujas semelhanças físicas deixava claro que pertenciam a mesma família, e uma garota que lançava olhares furtivos para o mais novo da dupla. Ela sorria, tentando agradá-lo, embora ele parecesse relutante em lhe dar atenção ou admitir sua presença.

Rapidamente voltou os olhos para a xícara de café novamente e arrependeu-se quase imediatamente quando a imagem do líquido dentro da xícara clareou, e ele pode ouvir a voz do irmão ralhando com ele.

Manteve-se firme, apesar das palavras de Kiyotaka, observando o tecido azul do uniforme escolar como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. Quase decorou onde cada costura ficava, a mudança de cor em alguns locais da manga... Não importava o quão tolo estivesse parecendo. Tudo que queria era manter aquela estranha longe.

_**- Você se chama Ayumu, não é mesmo?**_

Piscou, finalmente erguendo os olhos, e fitou a garota sentada a sua frente. Ela sem dúvida parecia jovem, ao menos mais do que o irmão. Cabelos negros e lisos, mechas que mal tocavam seus ombros. Os olhos negros perspicazes pareceram analisá-lo ao encontrar os seus. Era quase como se ela pudesse ler o que se passava em sua mente.

Pela primeira vez seu silencio não parecia o bastante para desencorajar alguém. Ela continuava sorrindo, adoravelmente, apesar dos olhos continuarem a tentar desvendar seus segredos. Ayumu pensou em levantar e fugir do restaurante, apenas para se livrar daquela presença incômoda.

_**- Kiyotaka me falou muito sobre você.**_

'_Kiyotaka,'_ E foi nesse instante que o encanto se quebrou. O olhar de Ayumu endureceu, seus lábios se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso amargo e as palavras deixaram seus lábios antes mesmo que pudesse perceber o que fazia.

_**- Se meu irmão fala tanto de mim, como você não tem certeza do meu nome?**_

A garota corou, oferecendo-lhe uma visão que nunca imaginaria nela. Sim, ela parecia jovem, mas não tola. Na verdade aquela fora a única vez que conseguira deixá-la sem graça nos anos que se seguiriam.

_**- Ayumu!**_ – A voz do irmão soou em tom de aviso.

_**- Foi apenas uma pergunta**_. – Respondeu com um dar de ombros.

_**- Impertinente. Não está lidando com um de seus colegas da escola.**_

_**- Está tudo bem, Kiyotaka.**_ – A voz da garota voltou a soar, sem o mínimo traço de vergonha. – _**Ele está certo.**_ – Ayumu fitou a garota, franzindo o cenho ao vê-la sorrir despreocupadamente. – _**Foi uma pergunta idiota.**_

_**- Sim, foi.**_ – Ayumu afastou-se ao ver o irmão erguer a mão ao ouvir sua voz.

_**- Você pode me chamar de Madoka.**_

Um trovão soou do lado de fora, libertando Ayumu de suas lembranças. A garçonete pareceu se materializar ao seu lado, e ele a fitou um pouco assustado.

- Seu café esfriou, vou trocá-lo.

Ele suspirou, concordando com um aceno.

- Está se sentindo bem?

Ele concordou novamente, imaginando o que precisa fazer para que a garota simplesmente desaparecesse. Talvez devesse mesmo correr para casa em vez de esperar que o tempo melhorasse.

- Você entende inglês, certo?

Ayumu virou lentamente na direção da garota, sem conseguir esconder a irritação. _'Ficar em silencio agora é sinal de estupidez?'_

- Perfeitamente.

- Desculpe. – A garota corou. – É que eu vi que estava encharcado quando chegou e você parece não estar passando bem. Mal tocou na comida...

- Só estou ocupado. – Ele a cortou, estendendo a mão para a mochila. – Agradeço sua preocupação, mas estou me sentindo perfeitamente bem. – Retirou a pasta de partituras do interior da mochila, e afastou o prato para pousá-la sobre a mesa. Talvez se mostrasse estar fazendo alguma coisa ela o deixasse em paz.

- Vou trocar seu café. – Ela repetiu antes de pegar a xícara e se afastar.

Abriu a pasta, observando uma das folhas que continha. Não havia razão especial para escolher aquela partitura. Só queria fazer a garçonete impertinente se manter afastada. Manteve a atenção fixa na folha, observando as notas. Seus dedos moviam-se automaticamente sobre a borda da mesa como se estivesse em frente a um piano.

Nem chegou a perceber quando a garota voltou e pousou a xícara de café a sua frente, seus olhos muito mais interessados nas semiminimas e colcheias do que com o que se passava a sua volta. Quase podia ouvir a melodia, suas pálpebras fecharam-se automaticamente, e ele finalmente reconheceu a melodia.

_**- Não sabia que você tocava piano também.**_

Ayumu abriu os olhos, as últimas notas ainda soando na sala. Seus dedos ainda pousados sobre as teclas. Conteve o ímpeto de levantar-se e correr para fora da sala. Baixou as mãos relutantemente, e virou-se para a porta.

_**- Meu irmão não está.**_

_**- Eu sei. - **_Madoka sorriu, aproximando-se lentamente. As mechas escuras formavam um belo contraste contra o tecido claro da blusa.

Ayumu apertou os dedos antes de conseguir apoiar as mãos sobre as coxas e demonstrar uma calma que não sentia.

_**- Você não devia estar... Provando seu vestido de noiva ou algo do tipo?**_

_**- Um dia antes do casamento**_ – Ela riu – _**Está tudo pronto. Obrigada pela preocupação.**_

Ele baixou a cabeça, voltando os olhos para a janela. Por alguns minutos entreteu-se observando as folhas das arvores movendo-se no ritmo da brisa. As flores coloridas pareciam convidá-lo a sorrir, mas não havia motivo para isso. Não mais.

_**- Não tem ninguém que queira convidar para a festa?**_

_**- Não.**_

_**- Nenhum amigo? Amiga? Namorada?**_

Ayumu voltou sua atenção para a garota morena novamente. Franziu o cenho irritado com tantas perguntas.

_**- Não há ninguém.**_

_**- Tudo bem. –**_ Madoka deu de ombros, fazendo uma careta. _**– Só achei que seria mais divertido se tivesse alguém da sua idade para conversar.**_

_**- Não sou uma criança que precise de 'pessoas da minha idade' para ficar comportado. –**_ Ayumu levantou-se de supetão, assustando a garota._** – Pode ficar tranqüila, Madoka, não vou estragar seu dia especial.**_

_**- Ayumu, espere! –**_ Ela soou preocupada, e ele pode ouvir os passos seguindo-o enquanto deixava a sala. _**– Desculpe, Ayumu, espere!**_

Ayumu abriu os olhos, observando a partitura à sua frente. Um pequeno sorriso curvou seus lábios. Era irônico pensar que deixara a sala de músicas correndo, como uma criança mimada à qual foi negado um brinquedo novo quando acabara de dizer que não era uma.

Não estava pensando direito naquele dia. O casamento de Madoka e Kiyotaka o atingiram de mais de uma maneira. Fora realmente infantil em pensar que a atenção que Madoka lhe dispensara poderia se transformar em outra coisa além de amor fraternal... Fora mais idiota ainda por preocupar-se se choveria no dia seguinte.

Fitou a partitura uma ultima vez, seus dedos tocando lentamente as notas ali antes de erguer a cabeça. A chuva tinha aumentado de intensidade, e agora ele mal conseguia distinguir as formas dos carros. Essa fora a cena que imaginara que aconteceria no dia do casamento do irmão. Pensara tolamente que a mãe choraria por ele estar perdendo seu primeiro amor.

Nunca se enganara tanto com as intenções da falecida mãe ou as histórias do irmão.

Lembrava-se, com perfeição demais, do som dos passos de Madoka seguindo-o depois que deixara a sala de música. Assim como as batidas na porta de seu quarto e a voz dela, se desculpando e chamando por ele até perceber que não conseguira convencê-lo a sair.

Ayumu a ignorara, assim como fizera com o irmão quando este chegara e tomara o lugar de Madoka do lado de fora de seu quarto. Talvez se não estivesse tão preocupado se as lágrimas da mãe cairiam no dia seguinte ou não, ele tivesse lhes dado atenção.

Aquela última noite ele passara em claro, observando através da janela o céu nublado. Consolando-se com o fato de que existia alguém que sabia seus verdadeiros sentimentos, e estava triste porque ele perdera para o irmão.

O dia começa a clarear quando ele finalmente adormeceu, segurava a foto dos três contra o peito. Invejando aquele Ayumu que parecia tão feliz no meio do casal. Madoka sorria, o braço delicado sobre seus ombros, mas ao contrário dele seus olhos estavam fixos em Kiyotaka. Mais um dos pequenos sinais de que ele nunca tivera uma chance.

Acordara com o irmão batendo em sua porta novamente, dizendo que se ele não se apressasse perderia o casamento. Gritara em resposta dizendo que não demoraria para descer e correra para o banheiro, evitando olhar para a janela e ver a chuva caindo. Quando finalmente saíra de casa, seus olhos lacrimejaram, não pela razão que esperara, mas pela intensa luminosidade do sol. Piscara, incrédulo enquanto era empurrado para dentro do carro, e, pela primeira vez desde que completara dez anos, ele chorara.

Encolhera-se no banco de trás, escondendo o rosto nas mãos, não querendo que o irmão e a futura cunhada o vissem, mas fora inútil. Ao chegarem ao local da cerimônia, o irmão o encara curioso enquanto Madoka tentava abraçá-lo, convencida que aquilo era conseqüência da pequena discussão do dia anterior.

No estado em que se encontrava não conseguia formular nenhuma mentira, apenas se permitira ser abraçado e concordara, desculpando-se em um fio de voz. Não podia admitir que se sentia triste por Madoka ter escolhido o irmão ao invés dele, e muito menos dizer que o detalhe que o fizera perder o controle fora o sol brilhando no céu azul límpido ao invés da chuva que esperara.

De todos os momentos em que acreditara na estúpida história de Kiyotaka sobre a chuva, aquele fora o pior deles para se descobrir sozinho.

'_**Está esperando congratulações? Tapinhas encorajadores nas costas? Você não passa de uma cópia de seu irmão. Não importa o que faça, nunca será tão bom quanto ele.'**_

A voz da mãe soou em seus ouvidos, enquanto as lembranças daquele dia desapareciam, cedendo o lugar para o rosto de expressão inflexível da mãe.

- Desculpe incomodá-lo. – A voz da garçonete soou mais uma vez, e ele se virou para encará-la, ainda sobressaltado. – Deseja mais alguma coisa?

- A conta.

- Mas a chuva... – A garota começou, lançando um olhar para a janela. – Fique mais um pouco.

Ayumu nem tentou protestar, enfiou a pasta dentro da mochila novamente, e pegou a carteira. Empurrou algumas notas nas mãos da garçonete sem nem olhar em sua direção e se afastou, vestindo o casaco enquanto caminhava na direção da saída.

Parou assim que passou pela porta, ainda protegido pelo toldo no exterior do café, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo gotículas geladas tocarem seu rosto, trazidas pelo vento. Precisava daquilo para tirá-lo do seu torpor, e quem sabe fazê-lo esquecer da voz da mãe recriminando-o por tentar ser melhor.

Fechou o casaco o melhor que pode e ajeitou a mochila nas costas antes de sair da proteção do toldo e correr na direção do apartamento. Desviou dos vultos protegidos sob guarda-chuvas mais por instinto do que realmente por vê-los, sentindo as gotas de chuva escorrerem por sua face, misturadas com algumas mornas que deixavam seus olhos.

Queria parar de sentir. Gostaria de poder voltar no tempo e apagar todos os erros que cometera. O primeiro deles seria sua decisão de ir para Londres estudar música. Fora tolo, por acreditar que uma simples mudança de cenário seria o suficiente para acabar com seus problemas. Para esquecê-la.

Depois que ela partira, simplesmente não havia mais motivos para continuar lá. Nunca admitiria para ninguém como sentia falta da voz feminina pronunciando seu nome das mais diferentes formas.

_**- Ayumu, espere por mim!**_

Ele parou, virando-se para a garota de mechas claras que o perseguia pela ultima meia hora, tentando convencê-lo a ajudá-la em mais alguma tarefa absurda e inútil. Abriu a boca, pronto para mandá-la embora ou ao menos, parar de segui-lo, mas antes que pudesse proferir sequer uma sílaba ela se chocou contra seu peito.

Deu um passo para trás, tentando recuperar o equilíbrio. Suas mãos automaticamente para segurar os braços dela, impedindo-a de cair. Mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo o desejo de rir da situação quando ela ergueu a cabeça, e o fitou com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos.

_**- Desculpe. Desculpe. Desculpe!**_

Ayumu franziu o cenho, tentando manter a expressão neutra enquanto a garota continuava a pedir desculpas. Respirou fundo antes de perguntar, as mãos ainda segurando-a pelos braços, agora mais para mantê-la afastada de si do que para ajudá-la a equilibrar-se.

_**- O que acha que está fazendo, Hiyono?**_

_**- Perseguindo você?!**_ – Ela disse sorrindo como uma criança pega no flagra ao roubar um pedaço de bolo, mais uma afirmação que pergunta. – _**Pensei que fosse bem claro, eu nem tentei me esconder dessa vez!**_

_**- Poderia fazer isso em silencio?**_ – Ele finalmente a soltou._**– E sem colidir comigo?**_

_**- Você não parou quando chamei!**_

_**- Porque não queria ouvir mais uma de suas idéias malucas, talvez?**_

_**- Ayumu Narumi!**_ – Ela protestou, colocando as mãos na cintura._** – Minhas idéias não são loucas. Nunca!**_

_**- Hum...**_

_**- São brilhantes! Sempre!**_

_**-... –**_ Ayumu girou os olhos, virando-se para continuar seu caminho.

_**- Você que não é esperto o suficiente para entender o meu brilhantismo.**_

_**- Se pensar assim te faz feliz... –**_ Ele disse, desinteressado_**. – Vamos imaginar que esse seja o caso...**_

_**- Narumi-san!**_

Ele congelou no lugar, o pé direito suspenso a poucos centímetros do chão.

_**- O que foi agora, Hiyono?**_

_**- Não está esquecendo nada?**_

Ele virou lentamente, e a fitou confuso.

_**- Como, por exemplo,...?**_

_**- Almoço. –**_ Hiyono estendeu as mãos _**- Entregue pra mim.**_

_**- Meu almoço?**_

_**- Você trouxe mais de um?**_

_**- É claro que não, garota maluca.**_

_**- Então o seu serve. –**_ Ela deu de ombros. _**– Vamos logo, não estou ficando com **__**menos **__**fome enquanto espero, sabe?**_

_**-...**_

_**- Passe a comida pra cá, Ayumu!**_

Ayumu tropeçou e caiu de joelhos no meio da calçada molhada. Abriu os olhos lentamente, e observou as próprias mãos, molhadas e sujas das poças do calçamento. Ainda podia ouvir a voz de Hiyono em seus ouvidos, e pela primeira vez naquele dia não se sentia mal com uma lembrança.

Pelo menos ainda não.

Enxugou as mãos na calça e levantou a cabeça, rindo quando as gotas de chuva lavaram seu rosto. Sentia falta dela. Não importava que estivesse em outro país, com pessoas que ele nunca conhecera e lugares que nunca visitara. Sentia falta de Hiyono. Das idéias absurdas, dos planos perfeitos que sempre davam errado, de ser convencido a preparar doces e principalmente de ter seu almoço roubado.

Aqueles quatro anos haviam sido divertidos. Talvez os únicos realmente felizes em sua breve vida. Mas como tudo bom que acontecera, tivera um fim.

O riso morreu em sua garganta, e ele voltou a fechar os olhos. As mechas novamente encharcadas pela água da chuva encobriam parcialmente sua visão, e ele não tinha a mínima vontade de afastá-las como estivera fazendo desde que deixara a escola de música.

Hiyono fora a razão para que ele deixasse o Japão. Não a crise no casamento do irmão e Madoka, ou o modo idiota que os dois tentavam fingir que não havia nada errado. Sua 'paixão adolescente' pela cunhada há muito tempo deixara de existir, mas continuar sua vida ali, sem a presença da garota abilolada sempre pedindo coisas absurdas... Parecia demais. Principalmente quando não podia consertar tudo com um simples telefonema, fingindo não se lembrar da última discussão idiota que tiveram e atraí-la com a promessa de uma refeição.

- Você está bem?

Ayumu abriu os olhos e fitou a senhora parada a seu lado, o guarda-chuva protegia os dois das gotas, e ela o encarava preocupada.

- Estou bem. – Balançou a cabeça quando notou a expressão confusa dela. Acabara esquecendo que não podia falar em japonês. – Desculpe, estou bem. – Repetiu em inglês. – Não está sendo um bom dia para mim. – Completou, levantando-se.

- Está longe de casa? Por que saiu sem um guarda-chuva?

Ele sorriu em resposta, balançando a cabeça. Por mais que dissesse que não precisava de ninguém por perto para se preocupar com ele, havia vezes, raras como aquele dia, em que era bom reconhecer aquele tom genuinamente preocupado.

- Não achei que fosse precisar. – Fechou melhor o casaco, apesar de estar tão molhado. – Estou perto de casa, vou ficar bem.

Atravessou a rua correndo, sem esperar pela reação da mulher. O sorriso desaparecera no instante que lhe dera as costas. Seus pensamentos voltando para a garota que lhe trouxera tanta felicidade e fora também a responsável para que tudo terminasse.

'_Hiyono.'_ Balançou a cabeça, com a desculpa de se livrar do excesso da água nos cabelos assim que entrou no pequeno prédio que morava. Passou pelo saguão correndo, e continuou, subindo os degraus de dois em dois. Não queria correr o risco de encontrar alguém conhecido no elevador e ser obrigado a ser agradável.

Abriu a porta com mãos trêmulas, o mais rápido que conseguiu. Tirou a mochila das costas e a jogou no chão com violência assim que fechou a porta. Apoiou-se na porta e deixou-se escorregar para o chão. Sentia dificuldade em respirar, provavelmente por ter subido correndo os cinco lances de escada. Ou pelo menos era isso que deseja que fosse a razão para sentir o peito tão apertado.

Fechou os olhos, apoiando os braços sobre os joelhos e baixou a cabeça.

' – _**O que vai fazer para o almoço de hoje, Ayumu?**_

_**- Algo que você não goste.'**_

Era por isso que odiava pensar em Hiyono. Tanto quanto odiava observar a chuva.

' –_**Vamos juntos para casa?**_

_**- Nós nem moramos perto, Hiyono.**_

_**- Mas...**_

_**- Não vou desviar do meu caminho só para levá-la para casa.'**_

Odiava aquela sensação de fraqueza. Impotência.

' –_**Posso ficar com seu almoço?**_

_**-...**_

_**- Estou com fome!**_

_**- E a novidade é...?'**_

Odiava lembrar que fora tão tolo por se deixar enganar tantas vezes.

' –_**Você está bem?**_

– _**Vá embora, Hiyono.**_

_**- Mas eu só quero saber se você...**_

_**- Estou! Ótimo!**_

_**- Não parece...**_

_**- Você é realmente infeliz, não é, Hiyono?**_

_**- Como?**_

_**- Não vejo outra explicação para que fique me perguntando tantas vezes se estou bem.**_

_**- Ayumu, eu...**_

_**- Está só esperando que eu admita estar me sentindo mal para ficar feliz, não está?**_

_**- Claro que não!**_

_**- Claro que está! Você é tão infeliz que só se sente melhor quando os outros estão se sentindo... – O tapa tingindo seu rosto o calou, e só então ele percebeu que a garota o encarava chorando. – Hiyono...**_

_**- Eu realmente gosto de você, seu grande idiota!'**_

Odiava, sobre tudo, sentir tanta falta dela.

Ayumu ergueu a cabeça, passando as mãos pelo rosto e enxugando as lágrimas. Qual era sua desculpa agora para explicar a umidade em seu rosto? Não podia mais culpar a chuva.

Houvera dias como este, antes que decidisse deixar o Japão, em que desejara ferozmente poder ignorar algumas lembranças. Esquecê-las por completo. Mas isso era algo que não podia fazer.

'_**- Qual o problema entre vocês?**_

_**Ayumu parou no último degrau ao ouvir a voz do irmão. Por alguns minutos pensou ter se enganado de prédio, afinal não costumava visitar Hiyono constantemente. Raramente era mais apropriado.**_

_**- Eu fiz uma pergunta, Hiyono.**_

_**Ele piscou, e atreveu-se a dar um ultimo passo. Cuidadosamente espiou o corredor, sem deixar a proteção da parede. Observou a garota fitar Kiyotaka com raiva e frustração. Nada daquela costumeira expressão quase infantil que ela costumava usar quando ele lhe negava algo. Hiyono nunca parecera tão adulta com ele.**_

_**- Discutimos.**_

_**- Vá procurá-lo.**_

_**- Por que eu deveria? Não fui a culpada.**_

_**Ayumu deu um pequeno sorriso quando a viu cruzar os braços na frente do peito como a vira fazer com certa freqüência desde que a conhecera. Desceu um degrau e sentou-se, encostado a parede.**_

_**- Eu não perguntei a causa ou culpado. Estou dizendo para você procurar meu irmão e consertar a situação.**_

_**- Não quero.**_

_**- Preciso lembrá-la que o que você quer ou não está longe de me interessar?**_

_**Ayumu franziu o cenho com o comportamento do irmão. Hiyono estava apenas sendo ela mesma. Orgulhosa e infantil. Sabia que cedo ou tarde ele a procuraria, muito provavelmente sem se desculpar ou sequer citar o que ocorrera. Eles ignorariam a última discussão e voltariam àquela amizade estranha que compartilhavam.**_

_**Sempre fora assim.**_

_**- Vá embora, Kiyotaka. Estou cansada, com fome e tenho que estudar para a prova de amanhã.**_

_**Ayumu não soube qual o que exatamente chamou sua atenção. O fato de Hiyono chamar seu irmão pelo primeiro nome ou o som de algo colidindo com a porta quando ela tentou fechá-la. O fato foi que quando a voz do irmão soou novamente, ele já estava de pé e no corredor observando os dois sem ser percebido.**_

_**- Qual o seu problema, garota?**_

_**- Você está me machucando. – Hiyono choramingou, tentando soltar o braço da mão de Kiyotaka. **_

_**- Você acha que te pago para ter ataques de orgulho? Você sabe muito bem qual é a sua função.**_

_**Ayumu piscou novamente, sem conseguir se mover. Uma parte sua queria correr e salvar Hiyono, como sempre fazia, mas a situação parecia irreal demais. O sempre calmo Kiyotaka parecia realmente irritado, cobrando da garota algo que ele não conseguia entender. E ele queria entender.**_

_**- Ayumu vai me procurar quando sentir vontade.**_

_**- Vá atrás dele!**_

_**- Não! – Hiyono gritou, conseguindo finalmente se livrar da mão que a prendia. – Estou cansada. Não quero mais enganá-lo.**_

_**- Crise de consciência, Hiyono? – Kiyotaka riu. – Você?**_

_**- Pense o que quiser.**_

_**- Quer que eu acredite que sente algo por Ayumu?**_

_**- Vá embora. Agora.**_

_**- Como vai fazer, Hiyono? Sem que eu a sustente? – Kiyotaka perguntou. – Voltar para sua cidade? Implorar para que seus pais a aceitem de volta?**_

_**Ayumu observou quando a garota tentou fechar a porta mais uma vez em resposta e o irmão a impediu mais uma vez.**_

_**- O que você quer que eu diga para me deixar em paz, Kiyotaka? – Hiyono perguntou irritada. – 'Não se preocupe, não vou abandonar seu precioso irmão.'?**_

_**- Faça seu trabalho e não vai me ver novamente.**_

_**- Que trabalho é esse afinal?**_

_**Ayumu ouviu a própria voz perguntar. Kiyotaka virou em sua direção e a cabeça de Hiyono apareceu na porta. Foi interessante observar a reação dos dois por alguns segundos. O irmão o encarou surpreso e Hiyono com culpa.**_

_**- O que está acontecendo?**_

_**- Ayumu...**_

_**Os dois levaram alguns minutos para se recuperar da surpresa de sua chegada. Provavelmente não sabiam quanto ele tinha ouvido antes que percebessem sua presença.**_

_**- Eu só estava conversando com sua amiga, Ayumu. – Kiyotaka começou lentamente. Parecia testá-lo a contrariá-lo e assim descobrir quanto havia presenciado. - Já faz alguns dias que não a vejo, achei que pudesse...**_

_**- Por que você está sempre se metendo na minha vida? – A pergunta pareceu surpreender Kiyotaka. – Por que não pode simplesmente cuidar da sua própria vida? De sua mulher? – Ayumu continuou. – Por que não esquece da minha existência de uma vez?**_

_**- Você é meu irmão, eu...**_

_**- Nunca fui importante o bastante para ninguém. – Ayumu o interrompeu novamente. – Estou cansado de mentiras. – Completou, voltando sua atenção para a garota. – Quero saber o que está acontecendo aqui.**_

_**Ayumu fitou Hiyono demoradamente, sentindo o peito apertar quando ela pareceu desistir de enfrentar seu olhar e baixou a cabeça. **_

_**- Precisa mesmo que eu explique?**_

_**Ele voltou os olhos para o irmão novamente.**_

_**- Não conseguiu juntar todas as peças? – Kiyotaka sorriu. O mesmo meio sorriso irônico que ele o vira usar com Hiyono. – Ou apesar do que disse está esperando que eu poupe seus sentimentos mais uma vez e lhe conte mais uma mentira bonita?**_

_**- Quero a verdade.**_

_**- Talvez eu esteja fazendo exatamente o que você sugeriu. Protegendo minha mulher.**_

_**- Que?**_

_**- Vamos, Ayumu, não acha que sou idiota o suficiente para não perceber o modo que você olha para Madoka. – O sorriso aumentou quando ele percebeu o irmão corar. – Não acha que fui bondoso ao lhe arrumar uma distração?**_

_**- Distração? – Ayumu repetiu a palavra, voltando a fitar Hiyono que erguera o rosto ao ouvir Kiyotaka falando. – É isso o que você é?**_

_**- Eu sou sua amiga. – A garota finalmente falou. – Ayumu, não se importe com o que ele diz... Ayumu? Ayumu, me deixe terminar de falar... Ayumu!?'**_

Aquela foi mais uma decepção. Apenas mais uma decepção. Não conseguia entender porque aquela em especial doera tanto. Por tanto tempo. Simplesmente não conseguia. Ou talvez não**quisesse** entender. Ele ignorara Hiyono pelas semanas seguintes. Não queria ouvir uma explicação. Não podia correr o risco de ouvi-la dizer que o tempo que passaram juntos fora uma mentira.

Kiyotaka não tentara se aproximar, explicar ou mentir novamente. Quando Ayumu conseguiu arrumar um emprego e se mudou da casa que dividiam desde criança, não fora o irmão quem tentara impedi-lo. A cunhada tentara convencê-lo a permanecer com os dois até arrumar um emprego melhor, mas ele insistira que sua presença estava atrapalhando a vida do casal. Conseguira se manter calmo e decidido, e finalmente a acalmara.

Não importava quem, ou quantas razões usassem para tentar convencê-lo do contrário, ele não podia mais ficar naquela casa. Não suportava mais a presença constante do irmão.

Para sua própria surpresa não estranhara o fato de morar sozinho pela primeira vez na vida. Não sentira falta da companhia da cunhada, ou das conversas tolas que compartilhavam.

Não havia nada em sua vida até aquele momento que fosse importante o suficiente para que ele sentisse falta. Nada. Nada... Nada além da companhia da garota sorridente e falante.

Houvera algo que ele sentira falta, mesmo que não admitisse para ninguém. Nem mesmo para ela quando lhe alguns meses depois daquela tarde. Poucos dias antes que partisse do Japão.

'_**Ayumu fechou a caixa com os pertences que não levaria para Londres. Concordara em deixá-las na casa da família, e Madoka chegaria em pouco tempo para buscá-las. Faltava pouca coisa, agora podia da a si mesmo um descanso. Colocou-a junto com as outras e caminhou até a janela, franzindo o cenho ao perceber que estava chovendo. Observou os vidros fechados por longos minutos, distraindo-se com as gotas que, vez por outra, acertava a superfície translúcida. Chegava a ser irônico que justamente nesse dia chovesse tão forte.**_

'_**Apenas uma coincidência.' Lembrou a si mesmo. Há muito tempo deixara de acreditar em qualquer coisa que o irmão tivesse lhe dito, e tinha total certeza de que a mãe não se importava com o destino que escolhesse. Muito menos se estava feliz ou triste. 'Tarde demais, mamãe.'**_

_**Suspirou, tocando o vidro frio quase como se esperasse poder tocar a chuva desse modo. Fechou os olhos, sentindo a leve vibração quando uma lufada de vento mais forte jogou uma grande quantidade de gotas de chuva contra a janela.**_

_**A campainha tocou, tirando-o de seu transe. Ayumu deu as costas para a janela, e caminhou na direção da porta, tentando pensar em alguma desculpa para diminuir a reação de Madoka quando notasse que ele ainda não tinha terminado de arrumar suas coisas.**_

_**- Você chegou cedo. – O resto do que pensara em dizer desapareceu de sua mente quando reconheceu a figura parada a sua frente. Franziu o cenho, sentindo aquele aperto incomodo no peito. A desagradável sensação que lutara tanto para esquecer. – O que está fazendo aqui?**_

_**- Vai mesmo embora?**_

_**Ayumu piscou desconcertado. De todas as coisas que imaginara que ela pudesse lhe dizer, nenhuma era parecida com essa pergunta. Fitou demoradamente a garota parada a sua porta, segurando com firmeza o guarda-chuva que a cada ameaçava escapar de suas mãos a cada vento mais forte.**_

_**- Sim. – Obrigou-se a responder. Apertou a maçaneta com força, sem conseguir soltá-la. – Sua vez.**_

_**- Minha vez? – Hiyono o fitou confusa.**_

_**- O que está fazendo aqui? – Ele repetiu a pergunta.**_

_**- Eu... – A garota respirou fundo, desviando os olhos antes de continuar. – Eu não sei. Ouvi alguns garotos comentarem que você estava partindo e... – Ela ergueu a cabeça, fitando-o quase timidamente. – Você nunca me deixou explicar.**_

_**- Não é necessário.**_

_**- Deixou que seu irmão falasse. – Ela estremeceu, fechando mais o casaco e apertando o cabo do guarda-chuva com mais força. – Por que não tenho o mesmo direito?**_

_**- Entendi ao ouvir da primeira vez.**_

_**- Ele mentiu.**_

_**- Qual parte era mentira, Hiyono? – Ayumu ouviu-se perguntar, mal reconheceu sua própria voz distorcida pela irritação. – Você receber para ficar ao meu lado? Talvez a parte em que meu irmão admitiu não confiar em mim?**_

_**- Ayumu...**_

_**- Estou ocupado agora. – Ele a interrompeu, apontando para o que restava de suas coisas. - Guarde o que quer que tenha para me dizer para outro dia.**_

_**- Eu ajudo você. – Hiyono disse. – Pode me ouvir enquanto terminamos.**_

_**- Não preciso de ajuda. – Ayumu respondeu, fechando a porta rapidamente. Não queria ouvi-la explicar, mentir novamente. Não agora. Talvez nunca. Encostou-se à porta, esperando ouvi-la se afastar, mas ao invés disso sentiu o soco que atingiu a superfície a suas costas.**_

_**- Ele mentiu, Ayumu. Por que não acredita em mim? – A voz de Hiyono soava abafada, mas ainda era audível. Talvez se forçasse a si mesmo a prestar atenção no som da chuva pudesse ignorá-la. – Como eu poderia permanecer ao seu lado por tanto tempo se não gostasse de você?**_

'_**Recebendo uma boa quantia como pagamento?'**_

_**- Eu gosto de você, Ayumu. De verdade. – A voz de Hiyono soou novamente, e ele quase acreditou. – Gosto da sua maneira de sempre procurar uma razão para tudo. Da maneira como seus dedos tocam as teclas do piano quando está concentrado. Gosto quando você se irrita por qualquer bobagem e grita comigo. – Ela fez uma pausa e ele pode sentir outro soco contra a porta. – Gosto da sua comida. Gosto que de saber que você se importa comigo, mesmo que não demonstre. Gosto até mesmo de ouvi-lo contar a mesma história de detetive cem vezes, animado com algum detalhe que deixara passar. Ayumu! Não foi por dinheiro, eu realmente gosto de você!**_

_**Ele afastou-se da porta, girou e a abriu.Tão rápido que o punho dela quase o atingiu ao tentar acertar a porta novamente.**_

_**- Pare de falar e vá embora.**_

_**- Gosto quando você ralha comigo.**_

_**- Vai ficar doente, sua garota estúpida. – Ele falou, ignorando-a. – Não percebeu que está frio e que suas roupas estão encharcadas?**_

_**- Não me importo.**_

_**- Eu me importo. – Balançou a cabeça quando os olhos castanhos brilharam esperançosos e apressou-se a completar. – Não quero um cadáver na minha porta, atrapalhando a passagem.**_

_**- Grite comigo. Brigue. Qualquer coisa, Ayumu.**_

_**- Vá embora.**_

_**- Fale alguma coisa. Pode me xingar, eu não me importo.**_

_**- Eu não quero falar nada para você. Gritar, brigar ou xingar. Simplesmente não me importo.**_

_**- Eu magoei você.**_

_**- Não, Hiyono, eu precisaria gostar de você para que pudesse me magoar.**_

_**- Ayumu...**_

_**- Não, já chega. – Ele suspirou. – Meu irmão tinha razão, você era uma distração, mas acabou. – Ayumu percebeu quando ela encolheu os ombros em sinal de derrota e o guarda-chuva escapou de suas mãos. – Por favor, vá embora, Madoka vai chegar daqui a pouco e...**_

_**- Você ainda gosta dela?**_

_**Ele levou alguns minutos para responder, não porque houvesse alguma dúvida sobre o que sentia por Madoka, mas porque queria se livrar de Hiyono. Magoá-la tanto quanto ela o havia magoado.**_

_**- Sim.**_

_**- Ela nunca vai deixar Kiyotaka.**_

_**- Eu sei. – E ele realmente sabia. Na verdade nunca tivera dúvidas sobre esse fato. Madoka realmente amava seu irmão e o via apenas como um membro da família. Um irmão caçula. – Não me importo.**_

_**- Eu... Ayumu, eu... – Hiyono parou de falar e ergue a cabeça para encará-lo. A visão dos olhos cheios de lágrimas o afetou de uma maneira diferente do que imaginara. Não havia nenhuma satisfação em feri-la. – Eu gosto de você. Por que não pode me dar uma chance?**_

_**Ele a observou em silencio por alguns minutos. Admirou a maneira como as lágrimas deixavam os olhos castanhos e percorriam as faces pálidas, misturando-se as gotas de chuva. Ergueu a mão direita e afastou uma mecha molhada do rosto dela, e apesar de poder ouvir uma vozinha gritando para aceitar o que ela lhe oferecia, afastou-se.**_

_**- Porque eu não gosto de você.**_

_**Hiyono permaneceu parada, as lágrimas caindo e misturando-se as gotas de chuva, e ele se lembrou da janela que observara pouco antes que ela aparecesse. Não havia diferença. As pequenas gotas mesclavam-se, adquirindo outras formas e percorriam a pele fria.**_

_**- Adeus, Hiyono. – Foi a última coisa que disse antes de fechar a porta.'**_

Ayumu piscou, tentando apagar da lembrança a expressão de Hiyono. Respirou fundo e passou os olhos pelo pequeno cômodo até parar em uma das janelas. A cortina estava aberta, deixando à vista o vidro respingado de pela chuva.

'_**- Você nunca vai ficar sozinho. Está vendo essas gotas? Sempre que se sentir triste e sozinho vai chover. É a maneira dela de mostrar que está olhando por você, que compartilha seu sofrimento.'**_

O rapaz ergueu-se lentamente do chão, e caminhou para a janela. Sua mão tocou a superfície gelada e ele observou as gotas percorrendo o outro lado. Juntando-se e mudando de forma antes de continuar seu caminho.

Há muito tempo deixara de acreditar que a mãe se importasse com ele a ponto de demonstrar alguma emoção, mas por alguma razão aquelas palavras não lhe saiam da cabeça. Assim como a lembrança de Hiyono. Não podia negar que sentira raiva dela quando descobrira sua ligação com Kiyotaka. Raiva, decepção, traição. Quase como se aquele pequeno detalhe, a última peça do quebra-cabeça, tivesse o poder de fazê-lo voltar no tempo quando a mãe ainda era viva e o desprezava a cada tentativa que fazia de chamar sua atenção.

'_Hiyono.'_ Sim, ele sentira raiva dela, mas esse sentimento fora passageiro. O medo de que ela pudesse confirmar as palavras do irmão, fazendo-o se sentir indesejável como a mãe sempre fizera, era muito maior. Fora essa a razão para que a desprezasse naquele dia.

- É você que está chorando por mim? – Riu de si mesmo pela idéia absurda. Fazia mais de um ano que deixara o Japão, e depois daquele último encontro tinha certeza que a garota forçara-se a esquecê-lo. Madoka não dissera que Hiyono deixara o Japão poucos meses depois de sua partida? – Devo estar enlouquecendo. – Balançou a cabeça e forçou-se a afastar-se da janela. Precisava de um banho quente se não quisesse adoecer.

O telefone tocou assim que ele deixou a sala, e por alguns instantes ele pensou em ignorá-lo. Desistiu da idéia ao lembrar-se que a não ser a professora, apenas Madoka tinha seu número.

- Alô? – Ele atendeu, esperou por alguns segundos antes de repetir. – Alô? – Suspirou, girando olhos. Estava cansado demais para agüentar alguém indeciso ao telefone. – Quando decidir o que falar ligue novamente. – Afastou o fone do ouvido e estava quase desligando quando ouviu a voz conhecida.

- Espere.

Ayumu piscou, encarando o aparelho sem acreditar. Só podia ser mais uma peça de sua mente cansada.

- Ayumu?

Ele ergueu o fone, encostando-o no ouvido novamente. Era quase confortador ouvir a voz feminina novamente, mesmo que não passasse de sua imaginação. Não tentou evitar o sorriso que curvou seus lábios ao ouvi-la suspirar.

- Espero que não tenha desligado.

- Parece que desliguei? – Ele mordeu o lábio ao perceber que tinha respondido. – Como conseguiu meu telefone?

- Está subestimando minhas qualidades de espionagem.

- Aposto que roubou a agenda de Madoka.

-...

O sorriso curvando seus lábios aumentou com o silencio do outro lado da linha. Ele sentou, fitando a janela novamente, esperando que ela continuasse.

- Ayumu... Você... Ainda está aí?

- Sim. – Ele respondeu, sem saber se aquilo era real. Seus olhos observavam atentamente a nuvem formada pelas gotas de chuva movimentando-se com o vento, atingindo a janela, aglomerando-se e separando-se. Mudando de forma enquanto deslizavam pelo vidro. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. Não exatamente. – Ela respirou fundo, parecendo tentar criar coragem. – Eu só... Só queria ouvir sua voz.

O rapaz fechou os olhos, recostando a cabeça nas costas da poltrona.

- Já ouviu. – A resposta grosseira deixou seus lábios mais por costume do que por vontade. Não podia dizer que estava com raiva dela. Não depois de mergulhar nas lembranças durante as últimas horas. – Posso desligar?

- Não. – A voz feminina sou estranha, abafada. Sem aquela calma que demonstrara nos primeiros minutos. – Não, você não pode desligar.

- O que você quer, Hiyono?

- Você ainda está com raiva de mim?

- Nunca tive raiva de você.

- Ah sim... – Ela suspirou novamente. - Você precisaria gostar de mim para ficar com raiva, não é mesmo?

- Algo do tipo.

- Ayumu... – Hiyono parecia cansada. Frustrada, ferida e cansada. – Nada mudou?

- O que você queria que mudasse? – Perguntou, aninhando-se na poltrona.

- Ainda gosta dela?

Ele abriu os olhos, fitando a cena através da janela novamente.

- Tanto quanto gostava no dia que parti.

- Entendo... – Ele ouviu o som de algo batendo no fone, e quase pode vê-la enrolando o colar no dedo indicador. Quantas vezes a vira fazer isso quando estava nervosa? – Desculpe por incomodá-lo.

- Hiyono, espere. – Dessa vez foi ele quem teve que respirar fundo antes de continuar. – Por que me ligou? Por que ter tanto trabalho apenas para me fazer essa pergunta novamente?

- Eu... Não sei. Eu só...

- Tinha que tentar?

- Sim.

- Entendo. – Ele levantou da poltrona, aproximando-se da janela. – Posso fazer mais uma pergunta? - Tocou o vidro novamente.

- Pode.

- Você está chorando? – Observou uma gota deslizar pelo vidro e juntar-se a outra, aumentando de tamanho antes de continuar seu caminho janela abaixo.

-...

- Está?

- Por que quer saber?

- Apenas idiotas respondem uma pergunta com outra.

- E se estiver? Por que você...?

- Então é você. – Ele sorriu, acompanhando a trajetória de outra gota com o dedo. – Eu devia saber.

- O que sou eu?

- Onde você está?

- Apenas idiotas respondem...

- Onde?

- Londres... Por dois dias. – Ela suspirou. – Estou voltando para casa.

- Casa.

- Sim, para o Japão, eu...

- Eu nunca tive uma casa.

- Que bobagem, Ayumu. E quanto a Madoka e seu irmão?

- Eu perdi minha casa quando perdi você. – Ele sorriu, sentindo o aperto no peito diminuir. Podia até mesmo ignorar o silencio dela em resposta ao que acabara de dizer. – Hiyono, podemos nos encontrar?

- Sentindo saudades de casa?

- Talvez. – Ele respondeu lentamente, tentando ignorar qualquer duplo sentido que aquela frase tivesse. – Não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Você já jantou?

- Não, mas... Caso não tenha notado está chovendo muito. Não quero que se molhe só para satisfazer meu desejo.

- Ayumu...

- Não, vamos marcar amanhã.

- Ayumu... – Ela tentou novamente.

- Hiyono, deixe de ser teimosa. Eu já disse...

- Por que você não abre sua porta em vez de ficar discutindo comigo?

Ayumu girou, fitando a porta fechada.

- Você está aqui?

- Abra a porta e veja se precisa de prova.

- Por quê?

- Havia uma ínfima chance de você responder 'não' a minha pergunta.

- Que pergunta? – Perguntou, caminhando apressado em direção a porta.

- Você ainda gosta dela?

Ele abriu a porta de supetão e quase suspirou aliviado ao encontrá-la parada a sua frente. Muito pouca coisa havia mudado. Hiyono não parecia mais velha, apenas cansada. Não, madura. Não havia nada de infantil no rosto à sua frente.

- Eu sempre vou gostar de Madoka, Hiyono. – Ele baixou o telefone, e a viu fazer o mesmo. Ela levantou a cabeça e ele pode finalmente ver seus olhos com clareza. Vermelhos e levemente inchados. Ela realmente estivera chorando. – Como uma irmã.

- Irmã?

- Pode parar de chorar agora. – Ayumu sorriu, tocando o rosto dela delicadamente. – Estou cansado dessa chuva infernal.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Nada especial. – Ele continuou sorrindo e deu um passo para o lado para que ela pudesse entrar. – Talvez eu conte algum dia.

'_**- Você nunca vai ficar sozinho. Está vendo essas gotas? Sempre que se sentir triste e sozinho vai chover. É a maneira dela mostrar que está triste também.'**_


End file.
